Don't go
by Mia1995
Summary: Zelena has Henry and Hook captive, so Regina and Emma can go save them. Hook is going through mental and physical pain in order to spare Henry. Once stepped inside the castle to save Hook and Henry, trouble spurs, fresh wounds open up, and sorrow takes a hold.
1. Chapter 1

**I deleted the story because I didn't want to continue it, because I thought it was going horribly. However, I got so many ideas about this and kept replaying scenes in my head that I had to fix and start it. I'm sorry about deleting it earlier. :(**

Regular story line

Stroybrooke looks so peaceful from a bird's-eye view, but inside this little town, trouble is brewing. Zelena looks at the town with disgust and anger, but she will have her day and it is coming sooner than she thinks. She walks away from the window and walks deeper into her castle; she looks into the long mirror and smiles. Her white teeth contrast with her green skin, which bring out her blue eyes. Her bright eyes are now gleaming bright with an idea and soon a wide smile formed again. She walked away from the mirror to see one of her flying monkeys staring at her.

"I have a beautiful plan, handsome, just wait and see." Zelena whispers and her monkey howls with delight. She leans down to the monkey's ear and whispers to him.

The monkey howls and smiles wide showing his sharp teeth. The monkey flies away and Zelena crosses her arms across her chest and lets out one wicked smile.

"Let the games begin, ladies and gentlemen." Zelena says and walks away proudly.

* * *

><p>Regular story line: Park<p>

Regina wanted to take Henry out today since he wanted to spend with his mother when he regained his memory back. Henry smiled so wide when he sees the look in Regina's eyes, she looks so happy. She finally has her boy again and joy fills her veins and reaches her heart. She loves to see him happy and for once, in her life, she felt happy again. She looks up the clear sky to see a black spot flying towards them. Henry looks up and stops whatever he is doing, he runs to his mother quickly, but the flying monkey is catching up.

Regina fires something at it, but it dodges every move. Something holds Regina from behind and holds her tight; it was another flying monkey. Regina swarms, but it hold her even tighter, so tight that he almost hears her ribs crackling.

"Henry, go to Emma!" Regina yell out, but the other monkey grabs him from the hood of the jacket. The second the monkey reached airborne, the other monkey let go of Regina and flies away.

She clutches the grass and lets out a scream that shook the world. She slowly gets up from the ground and just like that, the joy she had in her left. All that was coursing through her veins was anger and revenge.

* * *

><p>Regular story line: Granny's<p>

Hook sits in the table calmly to clear his head. Lately, he has not been sleeping well and some nights he would wake up screaming and sweating. His eyes are bloodshot from exhaustion and his brain was running low, but all he can see was Milah. Everywhere he turned, he saw her face or something related to her. He leans down and drags his fingers through his messy dark brown hair and lets out a sigh. Milah is gone and he accepted that, it was a long road, but he made it.

Then he met Emma and instantly his world is mixed with emotions and confusion. She was spunky, feisty, everything he loved in a woman, but what made her so appealing was the fact she did not feel anything for him. It hurt him day by day, but he managed, sure he took a swig of rum here and there, but he made it. In Neverland, when they shared that one kiss, he instantly knew he could love someone again, even if that person may or may not feel the same. He shook his head to forget everything and walks out the diner.

He walks in the alley with his hand in his pocket. He let out a sigh and looks up to see a black figure, he stops in his track from fear and starts running away from the winged beast. A mere second, just one second and he felt a strong tug behind his jacket. He raises his hook and tries to slash the beast, but the second monkey grabs his arm and removes the hook from his stump. He still kept on fighting, but the monkeys were airborne by now; they head back to their home, the castle.

* * *

><p>Regular story line: Castle<p>

The monkeys bring Hook inside the castle and waiting for them was Zelena. She walks forward with a powerful stride and smiles at the pirate. She ties him with the rope from the curtain, the rope ties Hook to the point he has a hard time breathing. He goes down with a thud and Zelena leans down. Their piercing blue eyes make contact and she just smiles.

"Not every day you see a dashing pirate in front of you?" Hook says with a smirk

"Not every day I see a dashing rat in my sight." Zelena says

"Well that was a bit harsh." Hook says

"You and that little boy were a bit difficult to get, but we managed." Zelena says s she gets up. With a swift of her finger, Hook gets up as well.

"What boy are you talking about?!" Hook shouts, but Zelena tightens the ropes.

"I take back about the rat. At least a rat would be clever enough to get that." Zelena says as they enter the hallway. It was bare and the stone wall can tell you the horror it probably witnessed in here.

"Why get the boy?" Hook says as they stop in front of the door. Zelena turns around slowly and lets out a little laugh.

"The boy is the only way to bring them here and for you, well, I need a good-looking trophy when I kill Regina and that precious blonde girl you love." Zelena says as she opens the door. She tossed him in the room and releases the ropes. Soon he I embraced by darkness and a dark figure walks up to him.

"Hook? What are you doing here?" Says a little voice that he knows

"I don't know Henry, but I don't like it." Hook says as he gets up and walks up to the high window which is barred off.

**I am skeptical about writing again, but I hope you guys like this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: He isn't alone

Regular story line: Dungeon

Hook looks at the barred window and wonders how to get up; he only needed an extra push to see it. In the corner of his eye, he sees Henry right next to him. He looks like Emma and Neal, it made him smile a bit. Henry looks at the window then to Hook.

"You know, if you can put me on your shoulder, I can see outside." Henry suggested and Hook gives him a look, the one that a concern parents gives to a child.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Hook says and Henry shakes his head.

"Then how else are you going to see the window. You need a little push, so let me be that little push." Henry says and Hook agrees her kneels down and Henry gets on top of his shoulder. He puts his legs between Hook's neck; slowly, Hook raises up and they reached the window.

"Uh, you want to the good news or the bad news?" Henry says and Hook sighs

"Bad news first." Hook says

"Well, it is a good five feet drop from here." Henry says

"So, what is the good news?" Hook says

"I can see Storybrooke from the horizon." Henry says as Hook he wraps his arm around Henry's waist and kneels down, so Henry does not fall. Henry gets off then sits on the ground.

"We're going to be in here for a while, huh?" Henry says worriedly

"Your moms will come soon and get you out of here. Don't worry, alright?" Hook says as he sits down next to Henry.

"Can I ask you question?" Henry says

"Not really in the mood for questions, mate." Hook says as he lets out a sigh.

"Do you like my mom?" Henry says and Hook gives him a scared glance.

"Well, Regina is a bit too much for me and I think she hates me." Hook says and Henry shakes his head.

"You know which mom I was talking about." Henry says and Hook smiles, he's quick like his mother.

"I don't know, mate." Hook says and Henry nods.

The door opens wide and Zelena walks in with a powerful stride; she walks closer to Hook and Henry. Hook gets up and stands in front of Henry in case she tries something.

"Do you honestly think I will hurt my nephew? I may be wicked, but I am not a monster." Zelena says

"Just to make sure, love. I have seen what you can do." Hook says as Zelena walks closer and sticks her arm inside Hook's chest, he lets out a painful grunt.

She has her green hands around his heart, she squeezes it and Hook grimaces in pain. His eyes are closed shut from the pain; Zelena let's go and Hook lets out a puff of air. He looks at Henry with a worried look.

"Hey, it didn't hurt that bad, mate." Hook says as Zelena looks at Hook with her piercing blue eyes. As he looks into her eyes, a wave of trauma hits him from the time his brother died to Milah dying in front of him.

He couldn't close his eyes because it was still embedded in his skull. Over and over, the deaths pile up and soon he sees a picture of Emma. He smiles, but it was short-lived because he sees her walking away from him with someone. He calls her name, but she doesn't listen to him.

"We're just getting started boys." Zelena says as she grabs Henry and Hook tries to reach for him, but she cast a spell that paralyzes Hook. His body is still and the last thing he sees is Zelena walking away with Henry.

"Don't hurt him! Take me you wench!" Hook shouts, but she closes the door.

* * *

><p>Regular story line: Sheriff Station<p>

Emma is working on trying to stop the Wicked West with her father, David. Their quiet station resonates with sound as Regina steps in with anger in her eyes. Emma looks up and does not see Henry with her, fear creeps up behind her mind.

"She took him; she got her winged monsters to take him!" Regina shouts with tears forming in her eyes as she looks at Emma's shocked face.

"Don't worry, we will find him, stay calm." David says

Soon, the door opens again and Ruby walks in panicking with a worried look in her eyes when she looks at Emma. Ruby walks up to Emma and David.

"I just saw a winged monkey take Hook into the sky." Ruby says in disbelief and Emma is absorbing this, now Henry and Hook are both missing.

David senses Emma's worrisome nature and puts his hand on her shoulder then gives her a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay, we will get Henry and Hook back to safety, let's just remain calm and no one goes to face Zelena alone." David says and looks at Regina

"What?" Regina says

"You know what I mean. No magic alone; we will devise a plan." David says and they all nod.

"Now, let's all go home and we'll devise a plan later on." David adds and Ruby leaves the station with relief.

Emma tries to control herself over the fact that Zelena has her child and that her child is with Hook, so that puts her mind at ease. She has let Hook take care of Henry when his memory was weak. She knows Hook will protect him no matter what.

"Pease, tell me that we will have a plan. I don't want her near him." Regina says and walks way to her house.

David closes the station and Emma gets in her car; she sits there collecting her thoughts, but fear creeps up slowly. David gets in the car and sits on the passenger seat of the car. Emma lets out a sigh and starts the car. The drive was quiet and agonizing; the silence made the trip more unbearable.

"We will find them, Emma." David says and Emma nods

"I know." Emma replies

"Are you alright?" David says as Emma pulls up to the driveway.

"Henry isn't exactly alone, Emma." David says

"I know." Emma says as she leaves the car.

**Hopefully you guys like the story so far. Please leave a review when you have a chance. What do you think Zelena will do to Henry?**


	3. Chapter 3: It's mine now

Regular story line

Zelena walks with Henry down her castle hall; he sees no family portrait on the wall or anything decorative for that manner. Henry feels tension between him and Zelena, he feels that whatever he says may make things more complicated. Zelena looks down at Henry and lets out a smile.

"I guess you didn't know I was your aunt?" Zelena says to break the silence.

"Not really." Henry says quietly, but she heard him.

"Figures, your mother sees me as a black sheep. I'm not perfect, but it's not right forgetting a loved one." Zelena says and Henry gives her a concern look

"Maybe, if you release me and Hook, we can go back home and I can tell my mom to patch things up with you?" Henry says and Zelena shakes her head.

"For what? To open more wounds? To remind me that my mother abandoned me?" Zelena says and Henry goes quiet.

"My other mom can help you guys. She's a good peacemaker." Henry says smiling.

"I don't think so" Zelena says

"Henry, there is a reason I have you here. I figured that if you're here, your mother would be here, so we can reconcile." Zelena says

"But why do you have Hook?" Henry ask

"You can see what would happen if your mother would to see him." Zelena says and Henry is now confused.

"But I don't think my mom likes him. She hasn't mentioned him nor has he mentioned her." Henry says

"Do you think he likes her?" Zelena ask and Henry nods. Zelena bends down to Henry's eye sight and leans forward.

"I think so to, so I want you to be careful because he might get near you, so he can get on your mom's good side." Zelena says and Henry shakes his head. She places her hand on his cheek as she whispers something. A small bright light shines near Henry's face and hits his eyes.

He blinks a bit and looks back at Zelena as she gets up. They walk back to the dungeon and Hook is trying to push himself to the door, but it was futile. Hook looks up with anger in his eyes.

"Oh, you want to move again?" Zelena says and waves her hand in an elegant manner. He gets up slowly and runs up to Henry. Zelena drops Henry inside and closes the door.

"What did you tell her you little rat?" Hook says and Henry is in shock. He shakes his head and he sees Hook with worry in his eyes.

"Henry, did she hurt you?" Hook says with concern

"No, she didn't do anything. What did you say earlier when she left?" Henry ask with a worried look and Hook looks confused.

"I asked if she hurt you." Hook says and Henry looks relieved. Hook hugs Henry and Henry hugs him back.

* * *

><p>Regular story line: Emma's home<p>

Mary Margaret was sitting the table when the door opened; she smiled, but it faded when Mary Margaret sees the look of despair Emma's and David's face. She didn't see Henry and she is picking up the pieces.

"Um, Zelena took Henry and Hook today." Emma says worriedly and Mary Margaret hugs her despite having her pregnant belly.

The hug gave Emma a warm feeling the kind of feeling that brings your pieces together and make you feeling at least. Her mother lets go and Emma smiles at her. David puts his hand on her shoulder and kisses her head. She feels so loved, but it fades that she doesn't see Henry near her.

"Hey, we will find them, don't worry." David says and Emma nods

"I have dinner ready, do you want to eat?" Mary Margaret ask and Emma shakes her head,

"I'm going to bed, I don't really feel like eating anything." Emma says as she walks up to her room.

"Oh, okay." Mary Margaret says as David hugs her from behind.

"She's a bit worried, don't worry." David says as he kisses Mary Margaret's head.

They both go to eat their dinner and give Emma the space he needs at the moment. Emma goes to take a hot shower to cleanse her a bit. She feels so empty for a strange reason she can't explain. She is upset about Henry, but she is also upset about Hook. Was it guilt that she is feeling that she may feel something for him since Neal has passed?

She lets the hot water penetrate her skin to soother her muscles. She leans her head against the tiles of the shower and lets out a sigh.

"I will find you guys." Emma whispers as she finishes her shower.

* * *

><p>Hook P.O.V<p>

The little bit of sunlight hitting the dungeon wall is growing weak as night almost settles in. Henry is sitting down on the floor trying to find a way to entertain himself, but he has nothing to work with. I can't close my eyes anymore because we I do I see every disappointing moment in my life hit me like a train. If I close them I see my brother dying and when I open them, fear builds up.

The door opens and the wench comes in with a tray. She slides it down towards us and I just give a look of disgust. She walks towards me and I give her a cold glare, but that doesn't scare him. She waves her hand and Henry knocks out. I rise up but she has her hands outward like if she is holding something; my breathing was shallow and I feel a hot pressure in my lungs.

"What did you do to him?" I muttered with the little oxygen I had left.

"He's sleeping, he'll wake up in ten minutes. Which gives me enough time to do this." Zelena says as she lets go of her grip.

She extracts a long dagger from her back then has the tip of the dagger dance around my face. She does a quick swipe on my cheek and draws a bit of blood. She then for laughs, slices my other cheek. She looks me dead in the eye, but I don't even blink.

"I see pain in your eyes, rat. I know you have a thing for the blonde and if only you knew she isn't your type." Zelena says and I smile.

"Honestly, love, I don't have a type, but I do know I am not attracted to a wench." I say as she jabs her hand in my chest. She squeezes it a little bit then yanks it out.

In front of me, I see black spots here and there, but she has my heart in the palm of her hands. I'm speechless and I can't feel anything not even an emotion.

"You're not my type either. I like my men with without any black spots in their hearts." She says and walks away with it.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of it, Love." Zelena says then shuts the door.

Now, I feel twice as empty and the nightmares aren't coming to me when I sleep anymore.


	4. Chapter 4: Are you with me?

Regular story line: Castle

Zelena walks over to her three monkeys and leans down. She has a green necklace around her throat that is shining bright from the sunlight.. She gives them a reassuring nod as they fly out of the window. She walks towards the window and lets out a smile, soon she will never get to worry about anything until the baby is born.

* * *

><p>Hook P.O.V<p>

_I tried to kill the pain But only brought more (So much more)_

_I lay dying and I'm pouring Crimson regret and betrayal_

It hurts so much, every part of my bones crack, every inch of my skin is cut and bruised. It hurts to breathe, I look at Henry and he is sound asleep. He's protected and that's all that matters to me. I wish I could sleep, but what is more than the pain, is the memories I feared. I cringe from the pain I feel and nothing will stop it. Henry stirs a bit and wakes up from his slumber.

_I'm dying, praying_  
><em> Bleeding and screaming<em>  
><em> "Am I too lost to be saved?<em>  
><em> Am I too lost?"<em>

"Good morning, Mate." I say with a weak smile. My head is pounding so much and it gets worse when Henry's footsteps echo near me.

"Are you okay?!" Henry says as he touches my arm gently and I wince in pain.

"It's not bad, lad." I say weakly but a loud scream fills the room and he covers his ears.

_My God, my tourniquet_  
><em> Return to me salvation<em>  
><em> My God, my tourniquet<em>  
><em> Return to me salvation<em>

This pain is unbearable and I want it to end right now. There is nothing here for me; I could have used my hook to end it right now. My insides are screaming in agony. I look at him, but tear come out of my eyes and he knows that I wanted to die.

_Do you remember me? Lost for so long Will you be on the other side? Or will you forget me?_

_I'm dying, praying Bleeding and screaming "Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?"_

My clothes feel wet and sticky, this is when my fear escalated and I knew this will be my end; I will die like an empty shell. Blood seeps out slowly, but my life is fading fast. I feel Henry's hands on my stomach to stop the bleeding; I weakly grabbed his hand and held it.

_My God, my tourniquet Return to me salvation My God, my tourniquet Return to me salvation_

_Return to me salvation I want to die!_

"It's okay, lad. Just take care of your mom." I say slowly

"Just hang in there a little more, okay? Don't give up" Henry says and all I hear is give up. I close my eyes to finally get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Regular story line: Woods<p>

Emma, Regina, and David walk into the woods, but Regina stops and makes a mark on the ground. She removes her heart and places in underground.

"What are you doing?" Emma ask

"My mother taught me one thing, never bring your heart in a witch fight." Regina says as they walk deeper into the forest.

A strange sound fill the woods, like monkeys howling. They stop in their tracks in silence, the woods are silent as if they were afraid of what was coming. Emma and Regina hide behind a tree and David walks with caution. Each step he takes is as delicate as the first. Something rustled behind Emma and she holds her breath.

A flying monkey gives Emma from behind and goes airborne. David starts to raise his sword but another one came from his side and grabbed him tight, he drops his sword. Regina turns around slowly to make sure she is clear from all sides, but one came up quickly and grabs her.

* * *

><p>Regular story line: Castle<p>

The monkeys toss them into the Castle as Zelena walks towards them with a powerful stride. Regina gets up but Zelena lifts her up by the throat. Zelena's blue eyes glare at Regina's brown eyes. She lets her go.

"You stay with me and those two can search for the others. You and I need a family chat." Zelena says

"Oh, Emma, you might want to get there quick. That pirate of yours isn't going to last long." Zelena says as Emma runs off and David races behind her.

"How adorable to see a father watch out for his daughter." Zelena comments as Regina throws a mirror towards Zelena, but she catches in mid-air.

She slams the mirror on the floor and smiles wide. She tosses Regina to the cobblestone wall, she hits her head hard, but she can manage. Zelena has her on a tight grip as she walks towards her.

"You don't deserve any of this. I am the one who should have had it all, not you!" Zelena says as she tightens her grip on Regina.

"You're jealous of me? Oh, how pathetic are you." Regina comments as she threw a fireball, but Zelena dodges it.

"Whatever he thought you, he thought me too, Sis." Zelena says as she tosses Regina to the floor.

* * *

><p>Regular story line<p>

Emma and David run down the dark corridor as they search for a door, any door for that manner. They came across a door and saw through the tiny iron bars Henry. David kicks down the door and a stream of bright light enter the room. Henry shields his eyes from the sudden brightness, but Emma doesn't see a smile, but sadness as Henry is next to Hook's body with blood on his hand. Emma and David run towards them with fear.

"Henry, are you okay? Is that your blood?!" Emma says frantically

"No, it's Hook's. He jut closed his eyes and I think he's dead." Henry says as tears form in his eyes.

"Hook!" David shouts as he slaps Hook on his face to wake him up

Hook says nothing.

"Hook, come on, we don't have time wake up." Emma says and still nothing. She puts her hand above his mouth to feel a small gush of air escape his mouth. She places her hand over his chest to find a heartbeat, there was silence.

_My God, my tourniquet_  
><em> Return to me salvation<em>  
><em> My God, my tourniquet<em>  
><em> Return to me salvation<em>

"Zelena took his heart, we need to get it before she does anything with it. He's breathing, which is great." Emma says as David lift Hook up and he lets out a small moan.

"Leave…me." Hook says with a tiny ounce of strength he has.

"Not a chance, mate." David says and Hook lets out a bloody smile.

"I am good as dead, alright. Take the boy and ahh." Hook screams as a rush of pain fill his stomach. He lets out a cough and a speckle of blood comes out.

_My wounds cry for the grave_  
><em> My soul cries for deliverance<em>  
><em> Will I be denied Christ?<em>  
><em> (Christ)<em>  
><em> Tourniquet, my suicide<em>

"Now this gives us more of a reason to take you." Emma says as she lifts Hook's right side.

"You're stubborn, love." Hook says as they walk slowly

"Yeah, so are you." Emma says

"You never gave up on me, so I am not giving up on you, Killian." Emma says and Hook become speechless. They leave the dungeon and walk into the corridor.

"I saw a room that had a lot of stuff, like for magic. Maybe Zelena put his heart in there." Henry suggested

"Let the way, kid." Emma says as they follow Henry. They walk for a short while until they stop by a door and Henry opens it gently.

They enter a room where a small pot is boiling over a small fire. Books are lined up in an organized manner with their leather backs facing them. They walk into the room where he sees a small wooden box, he walks towards it and she does Emma and David. Henry opens it slowly and sees a heart with tiny black spot on it. Henry hands the heart to Emma and Hook looks up with a battered smile.

"Please be gentle, love." Hook says and Emma rolls her eyes.

_(Return to me salvation)_

Henry sees it in Hook's eyes that he has feelings for his mother, he may not be comfortable with it, but he does see Emma smile a bit more often. Emma places his heart gently inside him and he lets out a gush of air. Hook closes his eyes from the pain he has now, Milah's face appears everywhere, but when he hears Emma's voice.

"Hook, are you with me?" Emma says and all his horrid memories wipe away like a storm. He looks at her with a battered smile.

"Always and forever, love." Hook says as he closes his eyes

_(Return to me salvation)_

* * *

><p>Regular story line<p>

Zelena maneuvers the curtains to wrap Regina as Zelena transforms into Regina. Regina looks at her with anger as she struggles to untie herself.

"Now, that's enough time for them to get into that room. Now, I can finally get my little treat." Zelena says as she walks towards a vanity where she adjusts her necklace. Zelena grabs a green gem from her jewelry box then turns to Regina.

"Your son's name is Henry, correct?" Zelena says as she walks out.

"Come back here, you witch!" Regina shouts as she now can loosen up the grip of the curtain. She unties herself and runs out of the room with her head throbbing.

* * *

><p>Regular story line: room<p>

Zelena walks into the room as Regina where she sees Emma placing Hook's arm over her shoulder to provide support. David is lifting him up slowly; she sees Henry's eyes gleam with happiness when he sees her.

"Mom, you're okay." Henry says as he hugs her tight and Zelena hugs his back.

"Yeah, she was no match for me, sweetie." Zelena says as her and Henry walk towards Emma.

"Thank you so much." Zelena says and Emma Smiles

"Don't let her near, Henry!" Regina shouts from the door.

Everyone's faces turns to confusion as Zelena transforms back to herself. She removes the gem from the bracket and laughs.

"Who said I wanted Henry?" Zelena laughs as her gem protrudes out a thick needle that she stabs into Emma's abdomen.

**Tourniquet- Evanscence**


	5. Chapter 5: Waiting

Regular story line

Zelena has her gem in Emma's abdomen so far it that it seems to go through her. Emma gives a pleading look to her father that scream out help. She lets out a labored sign as tears slowly descend from her eyes.

"Dad…" She whispers as she gets sucked in the gem. Her body lets out a white glow then in an instants, she is gone.

The gem in Zelena's hand shine bright like a star. She lets out a chuckle as she holds the gem tight in her green hands. She won this round and maybe this whole battle. David tries to adjust himself because he is now carrying Hook's unconscious body.

"What have you done to her?!" David says angrily. The boiling pot that was once lively and shimmer has died out and now Zelena smiles even more.

"Don't worry, you'll get her back. Well, she may not be alive, but you will get her back." Zelena says as she tosses the gem up high and catches it.

"Regina, put out the fireball. If that hits the gem then you will never see Emma." Zelena says as she turns to Regina. She walks towards Regina and smiles wide as she sticks her hand in Regina's chest, but frowns.

"One thing our mother thought me is never bring your heart in a witch fight." Regina says as Zelena gets her hand out of Regina's chest.

"I may not have your heart, but I have this little gem with me." Zelena says as she taps it and it gives out a blood-red color. A tiny scream escapes the gem.

"What did you do to her?!" Henry says

"If you can get her out, you'll see." Zelena says as she walks to the table to grab the Hook. She tosses it to David.

"I am going to be generous today, since you handed me your daughter." Zelena says as she zaps everyone out of the castle.

* * *

><p>Regular story line: Woods<p>

Zelena zaps them back to where they came from, Regina finds her heart where she left it before. She pushes it back in and looks at David, he has a worried look on his face.

"We need to go back to get her!" David says as he tries to maneuver Hook around.

"We have no plan, David! We are as good as dead if we go back to get her. You may what to look at your baggage." Regina says as she points her chin towards Hook's battered body.

"I can't leave her there with her!" David says angrily

"You go back there and you will leave Mary Margaret alone. You will leave your unborn child without a father, is that what you want?" Regina says with concern.

"I know you want her back, grandpa, but we can't look Hook either. We need to get him to the hospital now." Henry says as he gives David a concern look.

David sighs as he starts walking towards the truck they came in. David opens the car door and gently puts Hook inside. David places his hand on Hook's chest, a tiny beat echoes inside. Hook is slowly dying and he panics as he shuts the door.

"He is not going make it. I need to rush him to the hospital, Can you take Henry to your place?" David says and Regina nods.

"Just go and we will meet you in the hospital." Henry says

David goes to his truck and starts to drive to the hospital. Hook lets out labored breathing as David races to the hospital. Guilt and self hatred fill his soul as he regrets not going back to save his daughter. He didn't want to lose her for good, the one time she calls him dad, was when she was fighting for her life. The hospital is a mere few blocks ahead, but silence fills the truck.

"Hook?" David says as she presses the gas pedal a little harder.

Nothing is coming from Hook; David uses his free hand to place it on Hook's chest, it's moist, but nothing is coming out of his chest, silence.

* * *

><p>Regular story line: Hospital<p>

Dr. Whales walks to the receptionist to see if there are any more patients, but today is a slow day until the door open wide. Dr. Whales' eyes open wide from shock to see a bloody Captain Hook in his hospital. Dr. Whales brings out a stretcher as two nurses lift him on it. They check his pulse, but nothing is beating.

"We have no pulse, Doctor," One of the nurses say as they race through the hospital corridor.

"Take him to the OR stat!" Dr. Whales shouts as they enter the Operating room.

David collapse on the chair as he lets out a sigh as he looks at the phone across from him. He has to call his wife to let her know that he got Hook and Henry, but not Emma. David weakly gets up from the chair and heads to the phone. He dials the number and waits for her voice to answer him.

"Hello?" Mary Margaret says


	6. Chapter 6: Wake up

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Please, leave a review if you have a chance. I love reading your comments. **

Regular storyline: Hospital

David lets out a sigh from nervousness and fear of what will happen next. He holds on the phone tight until his knuckles are white. His eyes get a bit watery and his speech is a bit slurred as he tries to speak to his wife.

"Hello? Who is this?" Mary Margaret ask.

"It's me, David." David says anxiously

"Oh, you're safe! I was a bit worried, but now that you called, I feel a lot better. Are Henry and Hook okay?" Mary Margaret ask

"Yeah, Henry is fine, but Hook has seen better days. He's in the OR now." David says

"Oh no, okay, the hospital isn't that far from here. I'll bring something then you, me, and Emma can visit him." Mary Margaret says and an uncomfortable silence fills the room.

David has a hard time collecting his thoughts; his words are floating around his head, but he can't find the right ones. His hands are sweaty and his mouth is dry.

"I am so sorry, Mary Margaret." David says tearfully

"For what?" Mary Margaret ask

"I couldn't save her." David says

"Who couldn't you save, David?" Mary Margaret says worriedly

"I failed, Snow and I lost our daughter." David says and silence fills both ends.

"What happened?" Mary Margaret says

"Zelena had this gem thing and it had this thick needle. She stabbed Emma then Emma got absorbed in the gem." David says gloomily

"We're going get our daughter back, David." Mary Margaret says

"I know we will, but I need you to stay or try to stay calm because we don't want to harm the baby, okay?" David says

"I'll stay calm until our daughter is with us." Mary Margaret says

"Hook?" Dr. Wales says and David turns to him.

"Dr. Wales is done. I'll see you later, I love you." David says

"I love you too, David." Mary Margaret says as they both hang up.

As David hangs up the phone, the glass sliding door opens. Regina and Henry walk inside and David is confused. He ignores Dr. Wales for the moment and walks towards Regina.

"I told you to take him to your place." David says

"He wanted to see Hook and he wouldn't settle for no, so we walked to a safe spot and we vanished." Regina says as they both look at Dr. Wales waiting.

"If I may continue, he made it through the surgery, but it came with a price." Dr. Wales says

"What do you mean?" Henry says

"He came in without a pulse due the internal hemorrhaging. He's bloody looked like he was hit by a truck. He has four broken ribs, his stomach is popped, his skull is fracture, internal bleeding, one collapsed lung, and deep lacerations." Dr. Wales says

"So what is the end result?" David ask fearing the answer

"He's in a coma for the time being. This is the body's way of recovering from extensive amount of damage. He can hear you, but he won't communicate back." Dr. Wales says

"Do you know when he will wake up?" Henry ask

"No, I am fear not." Dr. Wales says

"Can we see him?" David says

"He's on the first door to the right. Don't touch any of the machines, it is the only thing keeping him alive until he wakes." Dr. Wales say as he walks away.

"Thank you, Doctor." Regina says

They walk into the room Hook was assigned. It is an unpleasant sight, but it is keeping him alive. The tube inside his mouth is helping him breathe properly, his heart monitor is beating at a steady rate, and his two I.V bags are placed beside him; one is for fluids and one is for blood. They walk inside the quiet room, but Henry runs towards Hook. He looks at him with worry as each cut on his face is placed with bandages or stiches.

"Mom, can you put a protective shield on his heart, in case Zelena gets it, please?" Henry begs and Regina nods. She waves her hand gracefully over Hook's chest then stops.

"Okay, he has it." Regina says

"Do you think you can fix him?" Henry ask

"I wish, sweetie, but this is extensive amount of damage and I don't think I can fix this." Regina says softly and Henry drops his head with defeat.

"He'll make it, Henry. I think he has had worst." David says as he squeezes Henry's shoulder gently.

"Look, I don't want you out here to long, so I want you to go with your mother back to her place. At least there, you are protected." David says as he looks at Henry.

"Okay, grandpa." Henry says

"Hey, Hook will be alright and we will get your mom back." David says and Henry lets out a tiny smile. He hugs David and leaves with Regina.

David turns around to look at Hook's battered body as he sits on the chair next to the bed. He lets his head drop between his hands then slowly pushes his hands towards his hair then to the crook of his neck. He look at Hook and lets out a deep breathe.

"I know you can hear me, so I want you to know that we will get Emma back. I want to say thank you for looking after Henry when you two were in the castle. You may have had a twisted past, but I do think you are changing for the better. You're a good man, Hook and I can see why Emma may like you. I may not like you as much, but I do think you treat my daughter right. Keep fighting, Hook and try to wake up." David says as he pats Hook's arm.

He gets up slowly as Hook's monitor beeps in a steady pace. David walks towards the door and looks at Hook one more time, before he leaves.

"Come on, Hook." David whispers as he closes the door silently.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Head start

Regular story line: David's home

David drives up to his house and parks his car. He sits in his car collecting his thoughts and how he is going speak to Mary Margaret. He turns off the ignition of the car and steps out, he closes the door. David walks up the stair with a heavy thought, he reaches his key and turns the lock. David steps inside the silent house and just lets out a tear. He closes the door then walks to the chair and something in him snaps. A flood of emotion hit him like a hurricane; his tears fall and he is not going to bother wiping them away.

Footsteps resonate through the room and he knows who they belong to. He places his hands on his face and just lets every ounce of sorrow ooze out of him. He feels a warm touch on his shoulder as he heaves from crying. A warm embrace gives him a sense of control, affection, and compassion. He looks to see Mary Margaret and lets out a tiny smile.

"You will bring her back, David?" Mary Margaret whispers into David's ear.

"I don't want to lose her again?" David says

"We won't, we always get her back and we will be safe." Mary Margaret says and David gets up.

"This is different for some reason; I failed her and the last thing we both saw was fear. She looked at me and finally called me dad. I saw fear in our child, she always keep it up or just shove it off, but she generally had fear." David says crying

"You told her she will be safer with me and I failed you as well. I failed the two people I loved most." David says and Mary Margaret gets up then walks towards him.

She wraps her arms around him and he is stun. Her warm embrace gives him a warm feeling as he hugs her back. She places her head on the crook of his neck and breathes out slowly. Her pregnant belly gives him a smile.

"You and Regina will think of a plan and you will get Emma back." Mary Margaret says and David nods.

He let's go and looks her in the eyes then smiles. He leans in closer to her and kisses her lips slowly; this is the feeling he needed, warmth. As they depart, they give a loving look and just smile. He caresses her face softly, he still gets that same feeling when they met, and it was hate at first then grew into passion. She kisses him once again and they smile once more as the afternoon sun sets on the horizon. The warm glow gives them a sense of security and for once, peace.

"I'll get our daughter back." David says

"I know you will." Mary Margaret says

"Oh, how is Hook doing?" Mary Margaret added

"He's, um, in a coma due to blood loss." David says sadly

"Oh, no." Mary Margaret says in shock

"Do they know when he will wake up?" Mary Margaret ask

"Only time will tell." David says as he lets out a sigh.

* * *

><p>Regular story line: Zelena's castle<p>

Zelena looks at her precious dark red gem and just smiles wide. The wound in Emma's stomach provides a perfect entry wound for her spell that was once casted on Hook. The gem that has Emma can only be released by her or The Dark One, whom she has in another room. She can hear Emma scream in the gem and it was music to her ears.

She walks out of the room with the little gem in her hand. She teleports herself to the entrance of the cellar in front of the wooden house. She steps inside to see Rumpelstiltskin sitting in his cell with an angry glare.

"Calm yourself, I am not going to hurt you." Zelena says as she walks in front of the cell and shows him the gem.

"Lovely, but not my color." Rumpelstiltskin says as he gets up.

"If you only knew who was inside here?" Zelena chuckles as she taps on the gem. Emma's screams fills the room.

"Can anyone hear me, please?!" Emma groans as she coughs loudly. Zelena taps on the gem and silence fills the room.

"You think that is going to impress me? Trapping the savior in a gem." Rumpelstiltskin says

"I just came here to show my prize. I never look for your approval." Zelena says as she goes up the stairs

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Dearie." Rumpelstiltskin says laughing

* * *

><p>Regular story line: Hospital<p>

The machines pump air into Hook's lungs, each pump gives him a chance to live again. He is still weak from the last encounter from Zelena. A cold breeze gets into the room when Zelena teleports into the room. She walks towards Hook's body with the same powerful stride she gave him when he got into the castle. She places her finger tip on Hook's gown as gently slides it up to his bruised chin.

A cold smile is on her face when she sees the after math of the spell. She places her finger on Hook's eyes and opens them wide. He lively blue eyes look still and glossy for some reason. The heart monitor may show that he is alive, but inside she knows that Hook is dead on the inside from the trauma he witnessed. She leans closes to his ear and smiles.

"How does it feel to your life depend on a machine to help you breathe? Not that strong as you think you are, rat. If only you know how much your little blonde treat is aching to have you near her. Oh, the amount of pain she has is dealing with now. How does it feel to not be near a dying love one?" Zelena whispers and backs away.

Zelena locks the door from a far and walks over to the machine. She bends down and disconnects the machine.

"Let's give you a head start, huh?" Zelena says as the ventilator stops moving.


	8. Chapter 8: Two Masterminds

Hook P.O.V

That same voice whispered bitter words in my ear. She probably had a huge grin as she saw her work. My lungs are on fire as if I am drowning and I want to breathe, but I can't. I want to open my mouth to breathe, but I can't. I can't move, I can't see, and I can't breathe. I hear a loud knock on a hard surface, but it sounded thick like a door.

My lungs are yearning for a taste of air, but I can't open my mouth to let the fresh air inside. I feel paralyzed, the same feeling when Zelena zapped me. I am getting so weak and the banging gets louder, but it subsides.

I hear footstep running around and a hand around my wrist. Their hand is cold and big on my wrist, probably a male. I hear a machine pumping something and suddenly, I can breathe again. A steady beep breaks the silence in the room.

"Come on, Killian, wake up." A male voice whispers in my ear and it hit me.

I am sleeping, but this isn't like a sleeping curse, because I have never heard of someone who suddenly couldn't breathe out of nowhere. I hear more whispers, I try to hear them.

"Do you think he'll wake up, Dr. Whales?" A male voice says

"I don't know, he's in critical condition." Dr. Whales says then sighs.

"He may not wake up from the coma." Dr. Whales adds

"Do you have any idea how that got disconnected?" The male voice says

"No, but our answer is right there." Dr. Whales says. The footsteps grow weak then they close the door.

Coma? Is this a curse? What is a coma? Can this be broken by a kiss? I am in a state of confusion about this whole thing.

Zelena whispered something in my ear, but I couldn't hear her over the machine. I heard another voice earlier, but it was a male one and it wasn't Dr. Wales. I believe it was Charming's, but what did he say? That machine blocked everything out and where is Swan? I saw her in the castle when he put my heart in place, but I blanked out from the pain.

Why haven't I heard Emma's voice today? Wait, I heard other voices, one of them was Henry's and the other was Regina's…..Where is Emma? Did she leave without saying anything? No, that's not like her.

Did I say something wrong to her in the castle? Did I harm Henry, I know I didn't. A wave of emotions hit me like a cannon ball, because I might have messed something up without knowing it. Did she get hurt while getting us out? No, she must have been taken while getting my heart.

If she die while getting Henry and me out, then I will never forgive myself. I told her to leave me there but she never listens and it cost her. This is all my fault, I should have died so she wouldn't get me out and her father would get her and Henry out of the room. I lost her and I am still here in this coma.

This isn't fair, she should be with her family and I should be six feet under. I feel tears streaming down my cheeks and slide down a thick cut. My heart is heavy with sorrow and I lost the one person that can make me feel whole. I need to wake up and try to make this right. I try to open my eyes, but it I so difficult, I can't give up.

* * *

><p>Regular story line: Regina's house<p>

The moon shines brightly into the window as she looks up with pleading eyes. Henry went to bed, but is so upset about his mother. Regina wants to hug him tight, but it won't fix him. A soft knock breaks her out of silence and she jumps a bit. She walks towards the door and prepares herself for the worst.

She walks slowly towards the door then relaxes as she sees a familiar shape. She opens the door and smiles wide when she sees Robin Hood in front of her. They had their differences, but he gives her a chance for love again. He senses her distress and hugs her tight. She lets out a soft sigh then he cradles her face in his hands.

"Doing okay?" Robin ask as he kisses her forehead.

"Better, but Henry has had better days." Regina says as Robin walks in the house then Regina closes the door.

"How is Hook? Word is that he barely made it out." Robin ask

"It was a miracle he got out, but he is in a coma, a deep state of sleep." Regina says

"He doesn't know about Emma, yet?" Robin ask

"No, Hook passed out when she put his heart inside." Regina says

"How are you doing?" Robin ask

"I have seen better days, but it's hard seeing Henry like this." Regina says as she looks into Robin's eyes.

"You'll figure something out, you're a crafty woman." Robin says as he hugs her.

His embrace brings a warm feeling into her body as she embraces him. He made her for once feel so alive and only felt that when she adopted Henry. Robin looks at Regina and smiles.

"Why are you smiling?" Regina says smiling

"An Outlaw and a Queen. Aren't we a match?" Robin says and Regina laughs

"Two masterminds in one room." Regina says as she leans closer

"What can two masterminds do?" Regina says as Robin kisses her passionately. He slides his hands up to the crook of her neck and cradles her neck in his hands.

Regina's heart is beating so loud that it can shake the walls. She slides her hands to his upper back and let's go slowly.

"I like your plan." Regina says and Robin laughs.

"I hate to leave, but I need to go back home to be with my son. Tomorrow?" Robin says as he kisses her head.

"What do you mean by tomorrow?" Regina ask

"We're going to come up with a plan to stop Zelena." Robin says, but before Regina could say something he already left.


	9. Chapter 9: Where's Emma?

**Sorry for the long wait, but I have finals week coming up and it is getting crazy. Thank you for the kind words in the review box. I hope you are liking the story so far. **

Regular story line: Hospital

The morning sun penetrates through window. The machines beep in a steady pace as the nurse enters the room with a new bag of blood. She walks over to the battered pirate and lets out a sigh. Her tiny hands gently remove the empty bag then places the new one. Hook jerks up the bed a bit and the nurse is in a state of shock.

She runs out of the room and shouts for Dr. Whales to return to the room. Dr. Whales runs to the room to see Hook jerking up as he tries to remove the tube in his mouth. Dr. Wales runs up to him and removes the tube, Hook lets out a cough.

"What was that bloody thing?!" Hook says as he lets out a hard cough.

"Tube, its to let you breathe." Dr. Whales says as he moves the tube away from Hook then throws away the tube in the trash.

"It's bloody awful." Hook says as seizes coughing.

"It's either that or suffocate." Dr. Whales says with a little smirk.

"Would you mind refreshing my memory a bit? Where am I, exactly?" Hook say as he looks down on my stitches on his stomach.

"What do you remember?" Dr. Whales says and Hook lets out a breath.

"It's a bit foggy." Hook says as he touches the back of his head. He feels the stitches, they were thin.

"I'm going to make a call. Just take thing easy, alright." Dr. Whales says as he steps out

"Wait, can you tell me who visited me yesterday?" Hook ask with pain and worry in his eyes.

"David, Regina, and Henry." Dr. Whales says and Hook lets out a sigh. Dr. Whales leaves the room.

Dr. Whales leaves Hook's room and heads to the front desk. He reaches for the phone and dials David's number.

"Hello?" David says in a worried tone.

"It's Dr. Whales, David." Dr. Whales answers

"Is everything okay with Hook?" David ask

"We had an incident last night, David." Dr. Whales says

"What happened?" David ask. On his line, Dr. Whales can hear a faucet running and dishes entering the sink.

"Someone disconnected his machine last night and locked the door." Dr. Whales says

"Please tell me you got there in time." David ask worriedly

"We got there in time and he made it out okay. However, we saw in the camera who disconnected the machine." Dr. Whales says

"Who was it?" David asks as Dr. Whales overhears Mary Margaret talking in the room.

"It was Zelena. You and Mary Margaret need to stay safe." Dr. Whales says

"We will, I'll go see him now." David says then hangs up.

* * *

><p>Regular Story Line: David's apartment<p>

David places the phone back on its base and looks at Mary Margaret. She has worried eyes as she looks at David's eyes. David cleans out the coffee pot then places it back to the machine. Mary Margaret has on a light blue maternity dress with a white cardigan. David is wearing his jeans with a collared shirt that matches his black boots.

"Zelena strikes again." Mary Margaret says sadly

"Yeah, but Hook is okay now. I'm going to see him now." David says as he puts on his brown jacket.

"I'm going with you." Mary Margaret says as walks to the door.

"Oh, no, you're not. You're staying here in this house where you're safe." David says as Mary Margaret stands by the door.

"David, she is not going to hurt me because of this baby. It would be better if we stay together." Mary Margaret says as she leaves. "Besides I have the keys." Mary Margaret added as she walks down the stairs.

"Now I know where Emma gets her stubbornness." David says as he rolls his eyes. Soon his phone rings, it was Regina.

"How's our pirate doing?" Regina ask

"He woke up from the coma, but turns out Zelena paid a little visit yesterday." David says

"At least, Hook is awake, so he survived her encounter. I'm going to Gold's shop to see if Belle can help find out what Zelena wants." Regina says

"What about Henry?" David ask as he leaves the apartment and closes the door.

"He's going with me since the only person who actually watched him is in the hospital." Regina says as she remembers Emma telling her that Hook watches Henry when Emma was busy.

"When I leave the hospital, I'll stop by." David says as he walks to the stairs in a fast pace.

"See you then" Regina says as she hangs up.

David reaches the parking lot and sees Mary Margaret in the car, waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Regular story line: Hospital<p>

David and Mary Margaret walk inside the hospital and are greeted by Dr. Whales.

He walks over to them and gives them a strong handshake. He leads them to Hook's room, the hospital gives a calm feeling with a bit of worry.

"He doesn't remember much but if it is bad news, then don't tell him now. He's still weak and I expected a couple of days here." Dr. Whales says as he shows them the room.

David walks into the room and Mary Margaret follows suit. Hook looks the window then moves his eyes to the door.

"I must be dying to have you visit me." Hook says

"Maybe I am visiting you because I have compassion?" David says

"Then that's very charming of you. Now can one of you explain what this bloody white plaster thing that has my leg?" Hook says

"That's a cast, you broke your leg and suffered many injuries from Zelena's spell." David says

"Well can you remove it because it really an inconvenience." Hook begs as he tries to remove it.

"Not yet, you have to wait awhile." Mary Margaret says and Hooks looks at her.

"Where's Emma?" Hook ask and tension fills the room.


	10. Chapter 10: I need help

**This chapter is pretty relaxing. Also, I am so happy that I made the cover of the story. ^.^ **

Regular story line: Hospital

Hook stares at the couple with a confused stare as he waits for a response. The machine still kept beeping as he waited for them to break the silence. David lets out a sigh and turns his eyes to Mary Margaret. Hook slowly gets up, but lets out a groan as he sits up straight. The stitches bother him, but it will be momentarily.

"Hey, lay down, Hook." David says as he walks towards him. Hook removes one of his chest pads and the machine beeps in a steady tone.

"What in the world are you doing?" Dr. Whales says as he came rushing as he sees Hook removing another chest pad.

"Checking out, Mate." Hook says as removes the final chest pad.

"Did you say anything to upset him?" Dr. Whales ask

"Just to be fair, they didn't say anything, I figured from the awkward silence that something wasn't good." Hook says as he lets out a little smirk from his bruised mouth.

"You came in here a dead man, Hook, do you want to risk being one again?" Dr. Whales asked while he walks over to Hook.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Hook says as he removes his I.V.

"Hook, is this really a good idea? You barely survived Zelena's encounter, you should stay here to recuperate." Mary Margaret says softly

"Not a chance. Look me in the eye and tell me where Emma is?" Hook says

"You don't remember anything do you?" Davis ask as Hook gently lifts his leg out of the sling. He lets it down and it hurts him.

"If I knew anything, would I ask you?" Hook says as he turn his body towards David.

"You also didn't hear anything I said yesterday?" David ask

"How could I?! That bloody machine wouldn't let me hear anything." Hook says as he violently points, but grimace from the sudden turn.

"Now is it my turn to ask something?" Hook says

"There goes that heart felt moment." David mumbles.

"Where's Emma?" Hook says

"She's taken" David says softly

"Emma and taken don't belong together, Mate." Hook says as he gently gets up, but Dr. Whales stops him.

"If you want to leave, you need to sign a waiver that wanted to discontinue treatment." Dr. Whales says

"Get me the paper work." Hook says as he looks at his stump and digs it deeper into the sheet.

Dr. Whales leaves the room to get the paper work needed. David looks Mary Margaret with a concern look. She leans closer to David and whispers in his ear, he nods. David leaves the room and Mary Margaret is left with Hook.

"Do you want to sit? You shouldn't be rest in your condition?" Hook says as he points his chin to the chair.

"I should say the same to you." Mary Margaret says as she walks to the chair.

"I am sorry about your daughter." Hook says as he looks at her with his battered face.

"They'll get her back. I know it." Mary Margaret says

"You should stay here, Hook." Mary Margaret says softly

"What would you do in my position?" Hook says

"I would…find her." Mary Margaret says softly as she rubs her belly.

"Okay, sign on the dotted line and you're out, Killian." Dr. Whales says as he walks in with the paper work and pen.

Dr. Whales hands the paper and pen to Hook; Hook's eyes widen as he looks at the paper. He has never in his life needed to sign anything; he holds the paper tightly. Mary Margaret gets up and brings Hook a table; she grabs the papers from his hand then places them on the table. Hook looks at Mary Margaret and sees a glimpse of Emma, he smiles.

Hook grabs the pen, but it feels tense. He holds the pen awkwardly and Mary Margaret touches his hand.

"Do you want me to help you?" Mary Margaret ask

"No, I got it, thank you." Hook says as he lets out a sigh. He lifts other arm on the table to hold down the paper.

Hook has a hard time writing on the paper and he closes his eyes. He feels a warm touch on his hand and he opens his eyes. He sees Mary Margaret's small hands on his hand to help him write.

"I'll give you the support, you just write, okay?" Mary Margaret says softly and Hook nods. He writes with a struggle, but it was manageable. Dr. Whales takes the papers.

"Wheelchair or crutches?" Dr. Whales says

"Excuse you?" Hook says

"It's to help you move around; a wheelchair, well it explains itself, but crutches are two sticks that has cushion on top, they are placed under your armpit." Dr. Whales explains

"I don't need any of that. I can walk just fine." Hook says as he gets up from the bed.

"Hook, don't!" Mary Margaret shouts as Hook falls on the floor.

"Wheelchair or crutches?" Dr. Whales ask with his arms crossed.

"Crutches." Hook groans as Dr. Whales and May Margaret lift Hook from the ground. David enters the room with a set of clothes in his hand.

Dr. Wales and Mary Margaret take Hook to his bed and he sits down. David walks over to his wife with the clothes he got from his house. David looks at Hook and gives Hook a set of clothes. Hook looks at the clothes and it was a pair of sweat with a white shirt.

"Where are my clothes?" Hook ask as he looks at David

"In the trash." Dr. Whales says walks out of the room

"What?!" Hook says as he holds his side.

"They were drenched with blood, they were glued to your skin and I think you need a break from leather for a while." David says as he looks at Hook.

"I need a bit help to get change." Hook says smugly

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review on what you think about this chapter. :)**


	11. Chapter 11: I know what she wants

Regular story line: Hospital

David gives an exasperated sigh as he looks at Hook. Dr. Whales enters the room with a wheelchair and another person brings the crutches. David leans to pick up Hook from the hospital bed and Hook looks at him with a smug smile.

"I was hoping it would be you." Hook says and David rolls his eyes.

"Let's make this quick and painless, alright." David says as he puts Hook on the wheelchair. David grabs the bag of clothes and enters the bathroom.

"He needs to stay with someone until he recovers, Mary Margaret." Dr. Whales says worriedly

"He's staying with us." Mary Margaret says and Dr. Whales gives her a concerned look

"Not meaning to pry, but him and your husband don't seem to be getting along well." Dr. Whales says

"They have their moments, but one thing they have in common is Emma." Mary Margaret says

"You brought the wrong bloody pants! This won't fit with this abomination I have on me." Hook shouts

"Maybe if you try to actually putting effort in shoving your foot in there." David shouts. Mary Margaret gives a nervous laugh.

"Give him these when he is experiencing immense pain." Dr. Whales says as he hands her two bottles of painkillers.

"Thank you, Doctor." Mary Margaret says as the bathroom door open.

David and Hook leave with a stern look. Hook's pants cover his cast well, but it seems uncomfortable. The plain white shirt shows his biceps full of minor cuts. David goes to grab the crutches and Mary Margaret goes to the wheelchair. She leans to hook.

"Behave yourself." Mary Margaret whispers

"Aye, my lady." Hook says they wheel him out of the room.

They all reach to the car and David puts the crutches in the trunk of his truck. He opens the door to make the seats comfortable by removing Killian's hook from the seat; he hands the hook to Killian. David and Dr. Whales help Hook inside the truck. Hook lets out a loud groan as they maneuver him inside; they give him back his hook. Dr. Whales takes the wheelchair then leaves.

Mary Margaret gets inside then puts on her seatbelt. David slides in and starts the truck. He puts on his seatbelt then starts the engine. Killian places his Hook on and feels at least himself until he sees his body.

"Where's are next destination, Mate?" Hook says as he turns to David.

"You're going to stay with us since you didn't want to stay in the hospital, so I am dropping you and Mary Margaret off, then I go to Gold's shop to see Regina. She might have a plan to get Emma back." David says

"Correction, you drop off your wife and I go with you." Hook says

"Oh no, it's bad enough we got you out of the hospital early. You're staying with Mary Margaret where you can rest." David say and Mary Margaret tenses up becaue of an incoming fight.

"I got a day's worth of rest, almost. I want to go." Hook says with pleading eyes.

"I want to make things right, David." Hook says when he turns in front of his apartment.

"I want to get your daughter back. It's my fault she's with Zelena." Hook begs and David lets out a sigh.

"This is not my winning day." David mumbles. "Okay, but just sit down when he get there." David adds.

"Behave, you two." Mary Margaret says as she gets out of the car then closes the car door. David rolls down the window.

"Do you have keys?" David ask and Mary Margaret jingles the keys out of her purse.

David starts the engine and starts to drive his car. Hook looks out the window and catches a glimpse of his face. It is beaten up and ghastly, Zelena's spell took a toll on him.

"You really think this is all your fault?" David ask

"If you were to leave me there or if you were late by one minute, I would be fine." Hook says as he rubs his temple.

"You would have been dead in a minute." David says

"Exactly and you would have your daughter." Hook says

"You being dead won't make anything better, Hook. How would Henry feel? He was crying over you trying to stop the bleeding. Emma, would be heartbroken." David says

"The last one might seem far fetch, Mate." Hook says

"My daughter might have feeling for… you and even though we had a rough history. I know you care about her." David says

"I just don't want to ruin another family." Hook says and David stays silent.

David parks his truck in a vacant spot and turns off his car. He removes his seatbelt and runs to the trunk to get the crutches. Hook removes his seatbelt with caution, but it hurts him. David opens the door for Hook; Hook gets out and places the crutches under him. He lifts his broken leg up and starts walking.

"How are you feeling?" David ask

"Like I was hit by a bloody cannon." Hook says as David opens the shop's door.

The bell sound resonates around the shop as the two men walk in. David walks to an entry way that is next to Gold's counter to see Belle, Robin Hood, Henry and Regina looks at different books.

"Any luck?" David ask and Henry looks up

"Not yet, but Belle might have something." Henry says

"Well what does she have?" Hook says as he enters the entry way.

"What are you doing here, you should in the hospital?!" Robin Hood says as he grabs Hook a chair to sit in. Hook walks to the chair and sits down.

"We can still go to the hospital, Hook?" David ask

"For the last time, I am fine," Hook says

"So how are you holding up?" Henry says  
>"I have had better days, but I'll be fine in no time." Hook says with a sly smile and Henry hugs him.<p>

A wave of pain hits Hook like a cannon. His fractured ribs scream out in pain and his stitches give me a sharp pain. He plays it off and hugs Henry back, which now doubles his pain. Henry let's go and smiles at Hook.

"Don't worry, we'll get your mom back." Hook whispers to Henry

"I know." Henry whispers back to Hook.

"I know what she wants!" Belle screams from excitement

"What?" Everyone ask

"She want to change the past." Belle says


	12. Chapter 12: We need to save her

Regular story line: Gold's shop

Everyone looks at Belle with confusion and utter fear because whatever Zelena wants to change, it can't be good. Belle looks up to see worried eyes look back at her, she lets out a sigh.

"At least we know what she wants, but do any have you have an idea why?" Belle ask as she looks at Regina.

"We know my mother abandoned her, but I doubt that can cause her to change the course of history." Regina says "The more important question is how to stop her." Regina added

"The book says only light magic can stop her." Belle says as she reads from another page of the book.

"The only person with light magic is captive" Regina says

"That shouldn't be a problem, once we get Emma out, she can stop Zelena easily." Hook says

"Going to be difficult with a hole in her stomach." Regina says and Hook's eyes widen.

"Is that a saying because that is poor taste." Hook says as David looks at Hook

"Wait, he didn't see the whole thing?" Regina ask

"He passed out." David says

"Oh, more secrets, can someone spill the truth already!" Hook shouts

"Emma got stabbed by a gem that Zelena. The gem absorbed her in the end" David says as he looks at Hook.

As of now, the fractured ribs, popped stomach, possible internal bleeding, and a broken leg didn't hurt as much than to hear Emma was wounded. He can't lose her and he won't allow it.

"Did it look like this?" Belle says as she grabs another book from the shelve and flips a couple of times until she stops on one page that showed a gem that was similar to the one that got Emma.

"Yeah, that's the one. Is there a way to get her out?" David ask

"Only by the one who stabbed her or the dark one, whom is under her control." Belle says

"We can't smash it?" Hook asked

"Zelena said if we smashed it we wouldn't see Emma again, but what does the book say?" David ask as he turns to Belle.

"The book doesn't say." Belle says

"Great, so what now?" Hook says

"We know what she wants, so tomorrow we can think of a plan." Regina says

"Alright, I don't want her there with her any longer." Hook says as he painfully get up and Henry helps him up.

"Thanks, lad." Hook says as he smiles at Henry.

Hook gets up and starts to walk towards the entry way with Henry and David. Regina goes up to Robin Hood and whispers to his ear.

"You trust me with your heart?" Robin Hood whispers

"Of course." Regina says as sshe extracts her heart when Belle went to the other room. Robin Hood holds it tenderly and places it in a black bag he had in his pocket.

"Safe and sound." Robin Hood says as he goes leaves through the back. She leaves the room.

David, Henry, and Hook wait for her in front of the store then leave when she walks to the door. They all walk out of the shop to only see Zelena and Rumplestiltskin watch them from afar, Zelena lets out a laugh.

"How quint, a family reunion." Zelena says and anger fills Hook easily.

"Where she is?!" Hook shouts ignoring the flaring stitches.

"Now is that a way to speak to a lady?" Zelena says

"I'm not talking to a lady, I'm talking to a witch." Hook says angrily and Zelena with swift motion from her hand, tosses Hook to the brick wall of Gold's shop.

"I thought you were dead?!" Zelena shouts

"Sorry to disappoint you, love. Try harder next time." Hook says as he weakly gets up, but Zelena slams him again.

"Leave him alone, Zelena. Don't pick a petty fight with someone crippled." Regina says as she walks up to Zelena.

"Look at you all big and mighty, but not for long, sis." Zelena says

"You don't even know who you are messing with, sister." Regina says bitterly

"Back at you, sis." Zelena says as she gives Rumplestiltskin her hand. He complies by giving her the red gem.

Zelena shoves Regina away and walks up to Hook. She says a small chant and a green cloud appears on Hook's leg. He panicks, but calms down to see the cast gone from his leg; he touches it, it was healed.

"What did you do?" Hook says to Zelena

"A little compensation for picking a fight with a crippled man. It's bad enough you have one hand, why make matters worse with a broken leg." Zelena says as she twirls the gems around her fingers.

"Your princess is in here and if only you can hear what she is saying, rat." Zelena whispers slowly as she squeezes the gem until a small crack appeared. As Hook was about to grab it she teleports to Rumplestiltskins' side.

"Better luck next time, rat." Zelena says as she and Rumplestiltskin disappear.

David runs towards Hook and gets him up slowly. Hook's piercing blue eyes look right into David's eyes.

"We need to save her tomorrow." Hook whispers weakly then passes out.


	13. Chapter 13: I'm sorry

Regular story line: David's house

Hook lies peacefully on the freshly made bed in Emma's room while David looks at him from the door way. It was difficult carrying him, but they made it. Mary Margaret is making something for him to eat, so he can take his medication for the pain. David watches hopelessly at Hook as he breathes in and out slowly. Hook stirs for a moment and opens his eyes slowly.

Hook slowly gets up while he closes his eyes from the pain he has in his back. Mary Margaret brings a portable mini table with soup and a glass of water. David grabs tit and places it on Hook's lap.

"You make a lovely nurse." Hook says as he gives David a sly smirk.

"Just eat this and take one of these." David says as he opens the pill bottle to extract one white pill.

"What is this?" Hook says as he grabs the white pill.

"Pain killer." David says "Oh, I brought this for you." David adds as he walks to the chair that has a plastic bag.

David places the bag on the bed then opens it to reveal Hook's clothes.

"How did you get that?" Hook ask

"I have my ways, since you don't like what you're wearing." David says

"Zelena squeezed the gem." Hook says uneasily as a knock breaks the tension.

David leaves the room and goes downstairs to answer the door. A horde of footsteps resonate from the stairs. Regina, Henry, and Robin Hood enter the room with fear.

"Rumpelstiltskin left me a note in my camp." Robin Hood says as he hands David a note

"Will she have the gem there?" Hook ask as lifts the mini table of his lap then places it in front of his feet. He's stitches are burning him, but he hides the pain. He grabs the plastic bag then heads to the bathroom.

"It says she will, but we need to hurry." David says as he reads the note.

"Why?" Mary Margaret says

"She'll crush the gem." David says and Mary Margaret has a worried look in her eyes. She never wanted to experience outliving your own child, especially when they became a family.

"How can we defeat her? We need light magic, David?" Regina says as Henry clears his throat.

"You can defeat her, you broke her curse. You can possess light magic, mom." Henry says

"You believe that?" Regina says as she smiles

"Of course." Henry says back as he hugs his mother.

Hook opens the door with his normal attire and places his hook firmly in its place. He leaves the room and heads downstairs. David, Regina and Robin Hood leave the room when Mary Margaret picks up the table as Henry helps her grab the soup bowl. She and Henry hear the door slam shut as they walk downstairs to clean the soup bowl and put away the dishes. Mary Margaret pour the water from the glass onto a plant she has nearby then takes it to the sink, but lost her grip. The glass shatters as it hits the sink.

* * *

><p>Regular story line: Shed<p>

David looks at the note then stares at the shed where Zelena is waiting. David has his sword, which he retrieved from the trunk of the truck. Regina remembers Henry's words in her head as she walks closer to the door, she feels a warm touch on her shoulder.

"You can do this." Robin Hood says as they walk to the entrance of the shed. Regina opens it with a quick flick of her wrist and enters with a powerful stride.

"Ah, so good for you to join us." Zelena says as she and Rumpelstiltskin walk towards them.

"Where is she?" Hook says

"Oh, you mean this?" Zelena says as Rumpelstiltskin gives her the gem.

"I do love your determination to come all the way, but how do you know if your daughter is still alive in this little gem, David?" Zelena ask

"Just hand over the gem and you won't suffer a miserable failure." Regina says as flings a fireball at Zelena, but she dodges.

"Testy, but that will cost you." Zelena looks at Rumpelstiltskin and nods.

Rumpelstiltskin with a swift movement from his hands slams pushes back David and Hook to the ground. Rumpelstiltskin gives them a pleading look, as he slams them to a wooden pole. Hook's stitches burn and scream out in pain. He hears his rib shatter as a gush of air leaves his breath. David gets slammed against the wall, his head is throbbing, but he gets up.

Zelena stares at Robin Hood as she dodges an arrow he shot at her. With a quick flick of the wrist he is pushed against the wall. Regina looks at Robin Hood with a worried look. She feels a warm feeling in her stomach, as if she is changing. She feels a course of new energy fill her veins and as he looks down, she sees white magic come out of her hand.

"When did you learn that?" Zelena ask in horror

"Just now." Regina says as she shoots Zelena with light magic. It hits Zelena hard that the dagger of the dark one flies out as she lands hard on the ground.

Zelena has the gem in her hand as Regina walks up to her and slides the dagger away from her reach.

"You want the gem, well, here you go." Zelena says as gets up then squeezes the gem. Regina hits her with light magic and Zelena falls back.

Zelena's necklace flies out as she is hit with light magic. Zelena hold on to the gem tightly when she lands on the ground. David walks over the collect the dagger and the necklace to hand it over to Regina. Robin Hoods walks towards to Regina. Hook ignores his pain and runs up to Zelena to open her hand.

His face is white and is paralyzed. David runs up to Hook to see what happened, but is speechless to see that the gem is shattered into four big pieces. Hook leans in and holds the shatter gem in his hand. He closes his hand tightly then places it to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Emma." Hook whispers softly.

**Listening to Evanescence really helped writing this chapter. The next chapter will be the ending and I hope you like the story. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Have a Happy New Year's and thank you for reading my story so far.**


	14. Chapter 14: I didn't want to lose you

Regular story line: Shed

Hook holds the fragments of the gem in his hand as he looks at Zelena with anger. He was about to move forward, but David stops him before he did anything reckless. Robin Hood goes to one of the plates and grabs Regina's heart, he walks towards her and places it inside for her. She gives a warm smile then looks at the dagger; she hands it to Rumpelstiltskin.

"A better present will be if you kill her." Rumpelstiltskin says as he holds his dagger.

"No, we're not doing that." Regina says as she look at Zelena

"She has shed so much blood and brought more pain than I have seen. She killed my son!" Rumpelstiltskin says in anger.

"For what? To shed more blood? No, we're not doing that again. No more, that's it." Regina says as she looks at Zelena

"Going soft on me now." Zelena says as Robin Hood lifts her up and holds her from behind.

"Taking the high road," Regina says as she sees Hook holding the shattered gem.

"More importantly, can you fix this?" Regina ask Rumpelstiltskin as she points to the gem, he walks over to Hook.

"Lucky for you, this can be fixed." Rumpelstiltskin says as he looks at the gem then to Hook.

"Widen your arms." Rumpelstiltskin says and Hook complies. Rumpelstiltskin waves his hand over the broken gem while whispering a chant. The gem lets out a heavenly glow, it manifest to the form of a female.

Emma's body is resting on Hook's arm, but she is a bit cold. Her eyes are closed and her stomach wound is gone.

"I fixed any damage _She _did while she was in the gem and whatever she did before it absorbed her." Rumpelstiltskin says as he looks at Zelena

"Will she be okay?" David ask as he looks at his daughter.

"Her memory will be a bit foggy, but she will be alright." Rumpelstiltskin says

"Thank you." Hook says as he looks at Emma again. He forgets every amount of pain he has inside and just smiles at her.

"I recommend you take her home to warm up. I can't fix hypothermia." Rumpelstiltskin says as he sees Emma looking cold. David and Hook leave the shed.

"Let's take her to the station." Regina says as they leave the shed.

* * *

><p>Regular story line: Station<p>

Zelena is locked inside the cell as she looks at Regina from the other side. Regina sent Robin Hood and Rumpelstiltskin home, so they can be alone.

"What? Are you going to gloat that you won?" Zelena says

"No, no gloating, just talking." Regina says as she looks at her half-sister.

"I rather just be left alone." Zelena says

"You can change, Zelena. You don't have to continue this path." Regina says

"If you harm anyone else in this town, I will crush your heart." Regina says as she leaves the station and turns off the lights.

* * *

><p>Regular story line: David's house<p>

Hook sits on a chair and watches Emma sleeping on her bed. David watches him from a far and Mary Margaret walks next to him.

"His not going to do anything to her, you know." Mary Margaret whispers

"I know, I'm just… making sure she's alright." David says sheepishly

"You he's not a bad guy." Mary Margaret says

"I know, but..." David says and Mary Margaret puts her fingers on his lips. Henry walks next to Mary Margaret to look at him mother.

"An over protective father does not look good on you." Mary Margaret says as they watch Hook gently push Emma's hair behind her ears. She lets out a little stir.

She opens her eyes and they meet Hook's blue eyes.

"Good afternoon, love." Hook says as Emma looks around in shock.

"Weren't you in a castle?" Emma says as she looks at her parents

"Aye, but you were trapped in a gem. We're all okay." Hook says as he looks at her.

"Where's Henry?" Emma ask hysterically.

"Here" Henry says as he runs to Emma. She gives him a tight hug then kisses his forehead. Henry lets go and they smile at each other wide.

"I'll be heading back now." Hook says as he holds his side while he gets up.

"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes, mate. I will be fine." Hook says as he looks at David.

"It's not as bad as the first day, believe me." Hook say as he walks out of Emma's room. He goes down the stairs and Emma gets up from the bed to meet him at the door.

Hook was in the living room and he hears footsteps from behind.

"I'm fine, David. Just stay here." Hook says

"I highly doubt that." Emma says as Hook turns

"You should be resting." Hook says

"Same goes to you." Emma says back and Hook smiles

"I'll be fine, love. I have had worse, believe me." Hook says as he grabs the door.

"You know, when I saw you on the floor in the castle, I thought I had lost you." Emma says softly and Hook slowly turns the door knob.

"If I was dead, you would have been out of the castle." Hook says as he opens the door

"But I didn't want to lose you." Emma says and Hook turns around.

"You won't lose me" Hook says as he walks towards her.

"How do you know that?" Emma says

"If there is one thing I'm good at, it' surviving." Hook says as they both lean in slowly. Once their lips touch, every pain they have ever felt is gone. Her hands cradle the back of his neck and his hand slides to the small part of her back. They both let go and look at each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Emma says

"I would love that." Hook says as he gives Emma a wide smile. He leaves and closes the door behind him.

**The End**

*** 'If there is one thing I'm good at, it's surviving' that is my favorite quote from the show.**


End file.
